jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Epsenight
}} Über Mich Hallo Freaks! Ich heiße Epsenight (mein Spitzname), bin 20 Jahre alt und komme aus Ingelheim/Rhein. Ich bin Chemikant, d. h. ich bin in der Produktion (in diesem Fall: Medikamente) beschäftigt. Star Wars Fan bin ich seit ich denken kann (also nicht all zu lange) und noch länger lese ich Bücher. Seit November letzten Jahres bin ich dem Star-Wars-Lese-Fieber verfallen und habe seit dem mehr gelesen als geschlafen. z. T. bin ich bei 'Der lete Jedi', da viele der Bücher die gerne Lesen würde vergriffen sind. Der Jedi Epsenight Der erste Kontakt / Jugend Während eines Kampfes auf Samaria, töteten die Sturmtruppen Zivilisten. Darunter auch die Elterne eines kleinen Jungen, dessen sich Ferus Olin annahm, als er dessen Machtsenivität entdeckte. Auf der Basis im Nebel angekommen entschied sich Ferus nach langer Diskusion mit den Jedi Sonace undb Gaeren Muln den jungen Epsenight - wie der Junge sich selbst nannte - als Padawan aufzunehmen. Aufgrund der Gefahr die von der Galaxis für Jedi ausging, entschied man sich ihn und Lune, ebenfalls ein Junge von Samaria, im Nebel zu lassen und anwechselnd von den drei Jedi auszubilden. Die beiden Jungen schlossen schnell untereinenader und mit Trever Freundschaft, da diese viel Zeit miteinander auf dem trostlosen Asteriden verbrachten. So trainierten sie oft zusammen, auch Trever der keine machtsensivität besaß, aber ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer und Sprengstoffexperte war. Aufbruch nach Ilum / Das besondere Lichtschwert Wie ein jeder Jedi, sollten auch Lune und Epsenight ein Laserschwert bekommen. Zum entsetzen aller war Ilum seit dem letzten besuch Ferus und Obi-Wans noch besser überwacht. Doch durch eine List konnten Epsenight und Lune ihren Weg zur Höhle finden - doch das war nur das Vorspiel. Doch die beiden Padawane schafften zur Freude aller ihre härteste Prüfung, auch wenn etwas besonderes passierte: Mehr Kristalle als üblich fanden zum dem jungen Epsenight. Mit Hilfe von Jedi-Meister Muln baute dieser sich ein Dual-Phasten-Lichtschwert, das zwichen einer normalen grünen und einer längeren gelben Klinge wechseln konnte. Schon bald danach entwickelte sich Epsenight - troz der grünen/gelben Klinge - Jedi-Hüter und beherschte eine veränderte Form des Sun djem. Jedi-Waffenmeister der Form V Schon bald wurden Lune, der sich zumn Jedi-Wächter entwickelt hatte, und Epsenight voll in den Widerstand integriert und gingen auf Missionen. Durch eine hohe Disziplin, hartes Training und die Missonen in der Galaxis entwickelte Epsenight sich zum Jedi-Waffenmeister des Shien/Djem So. Über sein Aufenhaltsort ist seit 6 VSY nichts bekannt. Star Wars Lieblingscharaktere (Film) *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda Lieblingscharaktere (EU) *Jacen Solo *Mara Jade Skywalker Unbeliebtester Charakter *Nom Anor (Yuuzhan Vong) Lieblingsraumschiffe *MC80 *B-Wing *Nebulon-B-Fregatte Bücher Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter * 01 - Die Abtrünnigen * 02 - Die schwarze Flut * 03 - Das Verderben * 04 - Der Untergang * 05 - Die letzte Chance * 06 - Planet der Verlorenen * 07 - Anakin und ide Yuuzhan Vong * 08 - Die Verheißung * 09 - Das Ultimatum *10 - Jainas Flucht *11 - Rebellenträume *12 - Aufstand der Rebellen *13 - Verräter *14 - Wege des Schicksals *15 - Die Ruinen von Coruscant *16 - Der verschollene Planet *17 - Wider alle Hoffung Boba Fett *Der Kampf ums Überleben *Im Kreuzfeuer *Das Labyrinth *Gejagt *Eine neue Bedrohung *Auf der Spur Die Thrawn Triollogie *Erben des Imperiums *Die dunkle Seite der Macht *Das letzte Kommando Der letzte Jedi *Auf verlorenem Posten *Düstere Vorboten *Unterwelt *Tod auf Naboo *Im Netz des Bösen *Die Rückkehr der Dunklen Seite *Die Geheimwaffe *Gegen das Imperium PC-Games *Battlefront *Knights of the Old Republic *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords *X-Wing *Empire at War *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption *Rogue Squadron *Star Wars: Rebellion Woran ich gerade arbeite Leider bin ich zurzeit recht inaktiv, was sich aber hoffentlich bald mal wieder ändern wird. Übers Wochenede Versuche ich mich mal an der Schlacht von B. (2) (Vong-Krieg) Statistiken Ich habe Epsenight Artikel bearbeitet. Ich habe Epsenight Artikel erstellt. Zum ersten mal habe ich einen Artikel am Epsenight bearbeitet, und zuletzt am Epsenight. Kontakt *'ICQ:' 301-527-972 *'Skype:' Bo-Epsenight *'E-Mail:' jedipedia@jfrantz.de *'Online:' http://www.jfrantz.de Epsenight